Talk:Exdeath vs Giratina/@comment-29913644-20170716031224
I'm terribly sorry, but you massively undersold Exdeath here. You said that none of Exdeath's attacks would work on Giratina. First off, what's up with that? The Ghost type is only immune to Normal and Fighting moves, and the only attacks that Exdeath has that equate to those are his sword attacks. And Exdeath doesn't even need his sword. Second, you left out his massive 'spell pool in Final Fantasy V, and you restricted him to his Dissidia incarnation. In base form, Exdeath has access to a wide variety of spells, including Meteor, Firaga, and Blizzaga. And Blizzaga can hit Giratina fairly hard due to its Dragon typing. Also, Giratina may be faster than base Exdeath, but he can certainly keep up by casting Haste. He also has access to the spell Doom (which is instantaneous and which Giratina has no way to avoid, speed advantage or no), which puts a death counter on the Pokemon which it has no defense against whatsoever. Then there's Exdeath's tree form. Sure, this gives Giratina an even more massive speed advantage, but Exdeath has the power, spells, and durability to at least keep up. He has access to Meteor, Flare, Holy, and Doom, and as a plus, he has access to White Hole, which can insta-kill Giratina and turn it to stone. I can't exactly argue against Giratina's power, of course, and its moves. Like you said, Hex and Shadow Force are, well...forces to be reckoned with. Hell, Giratina may even possess the power to take down base and tree Exdeath... ...and then there's Neo Exdeath. Neo Exdeath was...'massively undersold here. He's more powerful and durable than you made him out to be. He might not massively surpass Giratina in terms of power, but he still does so. In this form, Exdeath is a multi-target boss, meaing Giratina has more targets to work with. And mind you, each of Neo Exdeath's parts have a spell pool of their own. His Grand Cross ability can inflict a wide variety of status effects on Giratina, including confusion, berserk, old, and even toad. Yes, there's nothing stopping Exdeath from turning Giratina into a helpless frog, since last I checked, no Pokemon has the means to defend against being turned into a frog. Even if Toad doesn't work, silence, confusion, and berserk should still work. And if Giratina is in berserk status, it'll be forced to just keep using Slash on Exdeath. And Vacuum Wave can inflict Sap on Giratina, meaning it'll steadily lose health as the battle progresses. Almagest can do the same, but it hits harder. And Neo Almagest can send Giratina to the Void, no questions asked. And Hex? Not a problem if Giratina is berserked and confused, which Exdeath's Grand Cross is more than capable of doing. Of course, I'm still open to the possibility of Giratina winning, but all I'm saying is that you left out the vast majority of Exdeath's arsenal that could have granted him an equal chance of victory.